Premium audio systems with subwoofers are increasingly becoming a stock standard in many vehicles, especially in luxury vehicles. The subwoofers are usually packaged in an enclosure designed to produce the best acoustics for the subwoofer. The enclosures are then mounted in the vehicle, typically in the rear of the vehicle, and more specifically in the cargo or trunk area. In SUVs, to mount the subwoofer enclosure to the vehicle, a subwoofer mounting bracket is coupled to the floor panel in the cargo area which mates with a foot formed on the subwoofer enclosure.
Some typical subwoofer enclosures have been “spare tire” type enclosures, named after their circular shape resembling a spare tire. The foot on the bottom of a spare tire enclosure is circular as well, and the subwoofer mounting bracket includes a foot receiving portion shaped and sized to correspond to the foot to locate the enclosure within the bracket. A fastener is then driven through the middle of the enclosure to complete the mounting. With a circular enclosure and a central fastening point, orientation of the enclosure is not a concern.
In certain vehicles, the subwoofer enclosure can have an elongated shape, thus requiring a specific orientation when being mounted. The circular bracket with circular foot receiving area cannot adequately be carried over to interact with a circular foot formed on the elongated enclosure because the enclosure would rotate out of the required orientation while the fastener was being driven to mount the enclosure.